


5 times Fun Ghoul thinks Party Poison is fucking with him +1 time he's sure he isn't

by DeathlyObsessed_Jade



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: 5+1 Things, Allusion to other work, And in the sense that a fight may or may not break out between characters, Angst, Annoyed Ghoul, Background Plot, Flirty Poison, Fluff, Humour, I don't want to screw that up, M/M, Mentions of Death, Non-Binary Show Pony, Not bandom though, Psa: type random letters into tag bar, Sexual, Some results are quite funny, Tags Are Fun, Tension, at some point, multiple groups, there will be, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathlyObsessed_Jade/pseuds/DeathlyObsessed_Jade
Summary: Basically what it says in the title. I'm pretty sure most of you have been here long enough to know what a 5+1 fic is. (If not welcome! These are some of my favourite types of fics, and I hope you enjoy)





	1. The first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. So this is my first fic, and I hope you enjoy it. It will be done in chapters, just so everyone is aware. I'm always wondering if these stories are going to be a 1 chapter or 6 chapter one, and it seems to change from person to person.  
> But anyway, I hope you like it. The timeline in this story is going to follow that of this other longer fix I have in my head about the Killjoys. So if gets a little confusing that's probably why. Although the first chapter is set before my fic will begin, and my second will be right at the beginning, so those at least will be easy peasy pumpkin peasy (pumpkin pie motherfucker) to follow. I'm really excited to start writing that too tbh, but I still need to do some planning, so I thought this would be a good place to start.  
> This will obviously be a FunPoison ship, but you guys already knew the from the tag. If you don't like the ship then this probably isn't for you, although I'd encourage sticking around for my other fic. It'll obviously have FunPoison too, but that'll be a little more in the background as it will be a plot focused story. Some of the plot you'll be able to see in this story too, but it's not in the forefront as much.  
> But I'm rambling now, so I apologize. Please go forth my people and read my fic. I hope you all enjoy, and please leave a comment on what you thought of it so far.

Fun Ghoul checked his watch for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Where the fuck was this buyer he was supposed to meet up with? Ghoul's contact had specifically told him the deal was set for noon at the Shitty Trades trading post (Ghoul thought it was a fitting name). It was now nearly one, and with the way the clouds were starting to gather in the distance Ghoul wasn't sure he could wait around for much longer. He didn't expect this shack of a place to be able to protect him from the fast approaching acid rain, and he sure as hell wasn't going to test it.

He glanced around the small trading post he was in. It really was shitty, and Ghoul didn't know why people still used it. The windows were either boarded up or broken, the door hung off of it's frame at an odd angle, and the roof had so many holes it hardly could be considered a roof anymore. The only usable things were a couple of benches and tables people had brought in for trading booths a long time ago, and even they weren't in good condition.

Nevertheless, people came here often, as was observable by the many people who had come and gone since Ghoul had arrived, and other five people waiting here for their own buyers.

An amicable buzz of chatter rose from them, and Ghoul wasn't very interested in getting caught up in whatever issue they were likely discussing. If it didn't involve him then he didn't care. It was one of the upsides about being alone in the desert, you only had to worry about yourself. Still, he enjoyed the sound of the chatter, and he allowed it to calm his nerves as he waited.

The sound of engine slowly grew closer, cutting through the buzz of talk, and made Ghoul perk up. He looked out the broken window to see a motorcycle pulling up in front of the trading post, and he prayed that this guy was his buyer.

Ghoul watched the man park his somewhat colourful bike and slide off gracefully. He removed his helmet to reveal the reddest hair Ghoul had ever seen, which said a lot considering the love for bright colours out here in the desert. The love of which obviously not skipping over this guy, for along with his colourful bike and bright red hair he wore brightly coloured skinny jeans, and a loose fitting yellow muscle shirt. Although an argument could be made saying it wasn't a shirt, considering how large the "sleeve" holes were. He also walked with an air of confidence that one would have to be blind to miss, and Ghoul couldn't help but wonder how often that got him in trouble.

The pleasant buzz of chatter quickly died and all eyes turned to him as he entered. Everyone was probably wondering whether this was their buyer or not, and the room was silent as the man scanned the small group before him. The sudden quiet put Ghoul a little on edge, so he decided to be the adult in the room and question the man.

"Are you here for anyone?" he asked, words coming out a little more impatient than intended.

The man lazily turned to face, eyes scanning everything as he did so. When his eyes found Ghoul a shiver went down his spine, and he could feel his eyes snake their way up and down his body.

From this distance Ghoul could see the man in more detail. His red hair was messy, and just barely brushed the tops of his shoulders. His eyebrows, however, were dark brown, which contrasted with his bright red hair, not like it mattered, since they somehow managed to not have any flaws. His overall face just seemed devoid of any detectable flaws that Ghoul could find, and he especially appreciated the man's perky nose and cute mouth.

_Not _that the Ghoul cared how the man looked. He just hoped to make his trade and be done with the day, and he was hopeful this was his guy.__

____

"Well," the man purred, tongue flicking out over his lips, "I am now."

____

Ghoul rolled his eyes as the man came over to him. He could already tell that this guy would be a piece of work to deal with.

____

"What I meant was; are you looking for anyone _specific _? Do you have a deal in line?" Ghoul stressed the questions, hoping for an actual answer this time around, "Because I'm waiting for someone named Berry Blitz to show up, and if you're him than I want to let you know that I ought to up my price for how long I've been waiting."__

______ _ _

"Sorry baby," the man shrugged, "I'm not your Berry Blitz."

______ _ _

Ghoul groaned and sunk down onto the small bench he'd been standing by. He'd suspected as much. From what he had heard Berry Blitz was a very subdued person, and whoever this guy was was anything but. Still, he had hoped that he could have gotten his deal over and done with already. Instead it was looking more and more like it just wasn't going to happen.

______ _ _

The other man looked out the window and back at Ghoul, "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but I think you've been stood up."

______ _ _

Ghoul glared up at him, "You think?" he bit out.

______ _ _

"Hey," the man held his hands up in surrender, but an amused smile played on his lips, revealing a flash of pearly white teeth, "don't take it out on me. I wasn't the one who stood you up," he lowered his hands and leaned in. He looked Ghoul straight in the eyes as he continued in a more hushed voice, "and _I _definitely wouldn't have kept you waiting," his eyes wandered over Ghoul, "For too long."__

________ _ _ _ _

Ghoul's stomach tightened a little, and he turned his head from the man, feeling his cheeks heat up.

________ _ _ _ _

This flirting was already wearing on his nerves.

________ _ _ _ _

He felt the man's breath brush the side of his face as he pulled back, and Ghoul turned to see a smirk on his lips. It bothered him more than it should have, and he glared at the man.

________ _ _ _ _

"What the fuck are you even doing here then?" He snapped. Much to his disappointment the man only raised an amused eyebrow at his change in temper.

________ _ _ _ _

"The rain will be here soon," he answered, jerking his head towards the window.

________ _ _ _ _

Ghoul waited for him to elaborate and felt a surge of annoyance when he didn't.

________ _ _ _ _

This guy really was a right prick.

________ _ _ _ _

"And..?" he prompted, not bothering to hide his frustration.

________ _ _ _ _

"And," the man continued, his voice full of an unbearable amount of amusement, "the rain makes people antsy to get their trading done with. People want to go back to wherever they're calling home at the time to escape the rain, but they don't want to go back tradeless," his voice had taken on a dramatic flare that grated on Ghoul, "So I'm here. I trade with all those poor people that wouldn't be able to otherwise."

________ _ _ _ _

"Oh, I'm _so sure _it's for their benefit."__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The man laughed, "Of course I'm looking out for myself doll, but who isn't? And it's not like I'm losing business because of it. You still need to trade, right"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

It wasn't a question, and Ghoul glowered at him, bringing out another laugh. This guy really knew how to push his buttons.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

But he wasn't wrong, Ghoul didn't come all the way out here for nothing. So he stayed silent, and let that confirm this guy's assessment.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Here cutie, why don't you tell me what you're trading and I'll see what I can do for you."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ghoul huffed at the pure confidence in his voice, but answered anyways.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I've got a bomb and a couple of smaller explosives in this box. They're carefully stored and each one is made with a great deal of attention, so they won't go off unless set. And there's instructions on how to work them for beginners."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The man raised an eyebrow looking impressed, and Ghoul couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in himself. His bombs were his pride and joy.....most of the time. There was that one time....but Ghoul doesn't think of that. As far as he's concerned it never happened, and he tucked the memory back away in it's box.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Who made them?" the man asked as he studied the box, bringing Ghoul out of his thoughts.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I did," he felt smug saying it out loud, "I specialize in explosions, and really anything that goes 'Boom'."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"So," Ghoul already didn't like the look in his eyes, "does that mean you're good with your hands? Because I'd love to find out just how explosive you can get."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He felt his whole body heat up, and he scowled deeply at the man.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Fuck off!"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The man just laughed at him a little, and despite his annoyance Ghoul could appreciate that it was a cute laugh. It sounded sort of giggly and innocent (he doubted that this man was anything close to innocent).

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ok, but getting down to business," the man said, as if it were Ghoul who had been slowing the process, "what do you want for the box?"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Let's see what you got."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The man smirked at him, and he regretted his choice of words immediately.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well, I've got some pretty impressive," he paused and licked his bottom lip, looking Ghoul over again, "equipment.... and maneuvers, if your-"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"No! Fucking no," he pinched the bridge of his nose, "let's just get this deal over with."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Some other time then," he smiled, "but anyway, I've got a few carbons on me right now. I'll be able to cover it."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

This guy was just a bundle of confidence. He should have to work for it then. No way in Hell was Ghoul going to just make this easy for him. Not after how frustrating he's been to deal with.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Five thousand carbons then."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The man arched one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows at Ghoul, and he wondered if maybe that was little high. Despite this guys bothersome tendencies, Ghoul still wanted to make a trade before he found a good shelter to hole up in, and right now this guy seemed to be his only option.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Little pricey aren't you?" the man smirked, "How about a hundred carbons?"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ghoul blanched at the number. A hundred! Who the fuck did this guy think he was?

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Fuck that!" He jumped to his feet indignantly, "The materials alone probably cost me about fifteen hundred carbons! Let alone how much time goes into making them! I'm not interested in giving them away to a charity case!"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The man was smiling at him, and Ghoul felt the overwhelming urge to smack it off his face.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I suppose that isn't a good deal, huh?" the man looked at the crate, and Ghoul could feel himself seething, "But you see darling, my issue is with the quality. How do I know these all aren't duds? For all I know you could be some hopeless fool looking to make a quick buck off of some bad explosives that are better suited as party tricks."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ghoul felt himself hit his boiling point. How dare this man suggest his bombs as just party tricks!? How fucking dare he!

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to asshole!? I'm fucking Fun Ghoul! The best fucking demolition expert in all of the fucking zones! I don't fuck around with fucking duds!"

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He had gotten right up into the man's face (as much as he could being shorter), and could feel the anger roiling through him as glared at the man, daring him to say something.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Unfortunately for him the man did not seem the least bit bothered by his outburst or even the invasion of his personal space. Not that Ghoul cared, he was still too insulted to back down.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Fun Ghoul," the man drawled, as if tasting the name on his lips, "I think I actually may have heard of you. And from what I hear your work is usually pretty impressive."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Your damn right it is, and I'm not going to stand here and be fucking insulted by some 'wannabe rebel' with bright cherry fucking red hair."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Amusement flashed in the man's eyes, as if he had just heard a joke, and the stupid smile was back on his face. His eyes remained on Ghoul's own, and Ghoul was suddenly aware of just how close he had gotten. They were less than a foot apart, and he could see flecks of different colours in his eyes.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Clearing his throat Fun Ghoul took a step backwards in what he had hoped was an inconspicuous way. It wasn't, judging by the look on the man's face, but at least there was some room between them now.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The man tilted his head to the side, "How about this? I'll pay you two thousand carbons for the crate," Ghoul opened his mouth to protest, his work was worth more than that, but the man continued, "and I'll throw in a little something extra, if you know what I mean."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ghoul scowled yet again. He felt like he was doing that a lot today.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'll take the carbons asshole."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

He shrugged his shoulders, "Fine, just bring the crate out to my bike and I'll get you your money."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ghoul followed the man out with the crate, and he made sure to check the man had given him the correct amount of carbons before letting him strap it onto his bike. After the deal was done, the man got ready to leave, putting the helmet back on, his red hair disappearing under it.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ghoul looked up the clouds gathering sky and decided now would probably be a good time to go find shelter. He started walking, hearing the sound of the motorcycle starting behind him. He thought he'd seen a small gas station a few miles down the road, and felt like that would be a good place to hole up for the rain. He hadn't gotten far before a colourful motorcycle pulled in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"What is it?" he sighed, rolling his eyes. How much longer was he going to have to deal with this guy?

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I was just wondering where you heading off to," the man's visor was pulled up, so Ghoul could see his face as he talked, "I could give you lift if needed one."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It's really none of your damn business," Ghoul snapped, "and I'm good, thanks."

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey, I'm just trying to be friendly. And if you don't have a place to stay you could always come home with me," his eyes glittered with suggestion, "I'd hate to see a pretty boy like you die because he got caught up in some bad weather. Besides, I'm _sure _we could think of something to do while we waited out the rain," his eyes slid up Ghoul, " _Fun Ghoul _."____

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The way he purred out his name made Ghoul's stomach do a flip.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Fuck off."

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Alright, I can tell when I'm unwanted," Ghoul rolled his eyes, he seriously doubted that. The bike roared loudly as the man prepared to leave, "Well doll, if you're ever in need for a good fuck, you know who to look for."

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Actually I don't," Ghoul snarked. Even though he doubted he's ever take up that offer, he felt the need to point out that throughout their whole interaction the man had not once offered up his name.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The man tilted his head as if he had just realized this fact himself.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Huh, I guess I forgot to introduce myself," he revved the bike loudly, and Ghoul watched unimpressed, "Well, the names Party Poison," Ghoul felt a jolt of shock go through him, and the bike revved loudly again, "and I hope to see you around real soon."

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The man, (Party Poison!) flicked his visor down with a wink and took off. Fun Ghoul stared after him in disbelief, and it was only when thunder echoed through the air announcing the fast approaching rain did Ghoul set off for his shelter.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He couldn't believe it. Fucking _Party Poison! _No fucking way that was fucking Party Poison. Party Poison was a legend in the zones. He and his crew, Jet Star and Kobra Kid. The Fabulous Killjoys as they liked to be called.__

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ghoul heard stories about them from all over the desert. He'd learned all about how brave they were, but also, more importantly how smart. And not just because they managed to escape impossible odds countless times. No, the Killjoys were also notorious for how fucking tricky they were in their dealings with other people and groups. That included trades.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As he stumbled into the small gas station Ghoul had found he couldn't help but wonder how much of that interaction had Poison controlled. He decided then and there that he hoped to never run into the leader of the Killjoys again.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He spread out his sleeping roll and decided to nap while he waited out the rain. If certain shade of red hair seemed to make it's way into his dream, well, no one ever would know.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Unexpected conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back with an update finally, so that's exciting. Too bad this one is kind of shit, ngl. I'll definitely have to come back and edit again later, also, I lost my beta pretty quickly, so I'm completely on my own now, and I apologize for all the mistakes that's gonna mean for guys.  
>  But anyway, to make up for it I added not one, but two interactions in here, for the price of one. Hopefully that makes up for it. Also, it might take awhile for me to update this specific fic, as I'm also work g on my main work for Danger Day's, and there's a few chapters between when this one and the next one take place, and I want to see where my writing takes the characters at that point.  
>  On that note, you guys should totally check out my other work. It's only just started, so it will go on for a while, but I'm proud that I'm actually doing stuff with it, you know?  
> Anyway, I'm rambling now, so please, continue on and enjoy the story.

Ghoul trudged miserably along the endless dirt road. He really needed to consider getting a vehicle of some sort. All the walking he was doing was starting to wear on him, and he really didn't need exhaustion wearing on him in the event of an attack.

God, he picture it now. Ghosted on his own shot, because he was too delirious to know which way his zapper was pointing. That would be just his luck. Not even dusted by one of his bombs. No, that was too common, and could easily be fudged to make him look heroic, or at the very least not like a moron. Nope, Ghoul was certain that he would be the first fucking idiot that would accidently shoot himself.

He shook himself from his thoughts and stared sluggishly at the long road ahead. If he squinted his eyes he thought he could make out the warehouse. Maybe. It was hard to tell with how far away the speck was.

Ghoul felt his frustration rise at the impossible length ahead of him. _How the fuck was he ever gonna reach the fucking warehouse?_ Seriously. At the rate he was going everything would be tied in a neat bow when he arrived. And what the fuck did the doctor even want anyway? It was unusual for him to call for Ghoul without prior warning. On top of that he didn't provide even the tiniest bit of info on what this was even about. If anyone else had tried to pull that Ghoul he would have ignored it.

Unfortunately for Ghoul it was Dr. D who was calling him. He'd only be this secretive if it was an emergency, and whatever it was he needed was bound to be important. Hell, even if it wasn't important Ghoul would still do it for the doctor. Afterall, if it weren't for him Ghoul wasn't so sure he'd have survived in the desert for so long.

Still, it would have been nice if he'd sent a ride for him or something. He'd have even settled for catching a ride with Pony after they told him where to go. They were all heading to the same place after all.

Ghoul was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear the car until it was pulling up beside him.

Instantly his hand was flew to his zapper, and he prepared himself for a fight. Despite his earlier doubts about his own awareness, Ghoul's hands were steady, and his weapon was directed at the car before him. He took a calming breath, and a quick glance at the truck. One look told him that this was no BL/ind vehicle. At least not anymore.

It had white paint job for the base, though it could have been brown with how dirty it was. An American flag took up most of the side of the vehicle, and Ghoul noted that it was upside down. He could see other seemingly random paint jobs around the truck, and on the very front hood was a large black spider with a lightning bolt in it's abdomen. Admittedly, it looked pretty sick, and had Ghoul been in a more comfortable setting he might have said so.

There was also a motorcycle strapped on the top, but Ghoul didn't get a chance to examine it. The tinted window of the drivers seat had begun to roll down, and Ghoul had braced himself. BL/ind or not, you could never be too cautious.

" _Well_ ," a familiar voice drawled, and a shock of bright red hair became visible, "fancy seeing you here."

Recognition hit Ghoul like a bag of bricks, and he dropped his arms in surprise.

"Oh fuck no!" He exclaimed, and felt the frustration that had been building up quickly change to anger at the sight of the red mop. He couldn't believe it, "Not you!"

Of course it was him. That really was just Ghoul's fucking luck. Out here in the middle of fucking nowhere, and this fucking manipulative asshole just had to show up. He scowled at the memory of their last meeting.

"You fucking tricked me! And cheated me out of the my fucking money!"

He felt fucking livid, and he desperately yearned for Party Poison to step out of the car so he could kick his ass. Unfortunately for him Party seemed to have no inclination to do that. So Instead Ghoul had to make do with the vehicle, and he gripped at the ropes holding down the motorcycle, furiously tearing at the ends as he glared at Poison. It didn't help much, and the only real satisfaction he could get from it was that Party couldn't see him doing it, but it was enough for him sedate him for the time being.

Poison laughed, "so I guess this mean you figured it huh? Well you're smarter than I should of expected. Most people never seem to put two and two together," his eyes twinkled with delight, "So how did you figure it out?"

Ghoul glared at Party and grit his teeth together. His question now bringing up the infuriating moment he had managed to put the pieces together.

 

The rain had finally passed and Ghoul had decided that he needed to go talk to his contact, Morning Dew, about who he set trades with. He wasn't going to wait around for a buyer like that again, and he felt he should caution Dew from sending wishy washy people his way.

He swung the doors to the bar open, and he marched right up to the counter, not caring about the attention he drew to himself. He scanned the room of people for Morning Dew, spotting him quickly. He was behind the counter serving drinks to some giggling girls on the opposite end of the bar.

"Hey!" he called, gaining the attention of not only Morning Dew, but the girls as well. They giggled again, and one of them waved in what Ghoul assumed was supposed to be flirtacious. He ignored them in favour waving Dew over to him.

"What is it?" Dew asked when he reached Ghoul, a smile still on his face. He was cleaning out one of the cups and looked like one of those cliché bar tenders from some old films Ghoul had managed to find. He didn't have much of a taste for them, so he had traded them to Dew. Obviously he enjoyed them more than Ghoul had.

"Did the trade go over well?" Dew prompted, when Ghoul didn't answer interrupting his train of thought. He frowned at the memory.

"Considering your Berry Blitz didn't even show up?" Ghoul asked rhetorically, biting at the name, "No it didn't."

Morning Dew frowned at him. He set the glass to the side and leaned against one of the stools, crossing his arms as he did so.

"Really? He didn't show up?"

"That's what I said," Ghoul bit out irritably. Why did everyone need things repeated for them? He found it irritating to say the least.

"Huh. I thought for sure he'd come. He and his friends seemed quite interested in you."

"Well obviously not interested enough. I ended up trading with some fucking asshole last minute," Ghoul intentionally avoided naming him. He knew how big a fan Dew was of The Fabulous Killjoys, and he did not need to open that can of worms at the moment.

"The fucking prick kept bothering me, and somehow managed to get me to accept two thousand carbons for the whole crate!"

Usually two thousand could be considered a good number out in the zones. No one just had that type of cash lying on them (well, almost no one), and it could get you a whole lot of shit. Unfortunately the supplies for those bombs had cost a lot to get, and the time spent making them probably put the value pretty high. Ghoul was all for fair trades, but when it came to his bombs he'd like to get some profit from it.

"Wow," Dew whistled, "Sounds like a good fucking trader."

Ghoul scowled at him and Dew smiled sheepishly back, rubbing the back of his head.

"You know" Morning Dew spoke up, breaking the silence that had settled over them, "I'm really surprised he didn't show up. When I said his friends were interested I meant it. While Blitz himself didn't seem to care when I mentioned your name his friends practically jumped me. The red haired one even ditched the group girls he had been with too," he laughed loudly, "They definitely were not happy to see him go, but he just wanted to know about you."

Something sunk in Ghoul's stomach as Dew's words began to register.

"Hold up. Did you say _red_ hair?"

"Yeah, the brightest and reddest fucking hair I've ever seen. Pretty face too," Dew shook his head with a smile, "He really wanted your bombs. Planned everything out for me, told me where and when, and said his friend Blitz would come meet you for them. I told him you weren't cheap, but he was adamant. Said he'd be able to pay it."

Dew laughed at the memory, "With how eager he was I'm surprised he'd let Berry Blitz stand you up. Must have run into some trouble or something."

Ghoul didn't answer. He couldn't. His mind was working too fast, and Dew had to leave him to serve other customers.

He couldn't fucking _believe_ it. That asshole had set him up. He didn't just happen to stop by, he knew Ghoul would be there. He knew that Ghoul would have been waiting awhile for a buyer who was never going to show up, and he knew that Ghoul was likely going to be anxious to get a trade in before the rain hit. That fucking prick had played Ghoul like a fiddle, and he hadn't even noticed.

"Motherfucker!"

 

"None of your fucking business asshole," Ghoul finally answered, glaring at the man in front of him, "You lied to me and cheated me out of my money. You don't get to know a fucking thing."

"Hey, hold up," Poison said, sounding somewhat indignant, "I never _lied_ to you. I may have hid some things, but I never lied."

Ghoul raised an eyebrow in challenge. Was this guy seriously trying to plead innocent right now?

"It's true," he continued at the look, "I told you that I wasn't your Berry Blitz, and I'm not. _He_ is."

He jerked his head in the direction of the passenger seat. Ghoul peered in, noting now that there were two other people in the car with Party Poison. In the front seat where he had indicated was a blond man. His face was impassive, but Ghoul got the feeling that the blond was currently assessing him. Sitting behind him was a slightly friendlier looking man with an afro. He raised his hand in greeting when they made eye contact. Ghoul scowled at the both of them.

"Plus," Poison continued, his usual swagger back, "I didn't cheat you out of anything. You agreed to the deal fair and square, not my fault it was cheaper than usual for you."

Ghoul felt a rush of fury, and he opened his mouth to argue. Unfortunately he couldn't think of anything he could say. Technically speaking he didn't break any desert taboo, and the best argument Ghoul could make would probably make him look like an idiot. He closed his mouth again with a glare.

"Fuck you," he bit out.

"Anytime any place doll," Party replied with a wink.

Ghoul felt himself falter slightly, thrown off by the sudden shift in the conversation. Fucking flirt.

"I don't mean it like that you fucking asshole," he scowled, "I'm fucking pissed at you. Why would I want to sleep with you?"

"Because I'm hot," he stated simply, and he wasn't wrong. Far from it actually Ghoul noted now that he was actually looking.

"That means fuck all to me," Ghoul replied, feeling himself flush slightly. He hated himself for that.

"Oh, I'm sure it does doll," Party replied, "but that's not all there is to me."

He was smirking as he said this, and it reminded Ghoul a little of a wolf closing in on it's prey. For some reason instead of angering him the thought excited him somewhat, and he suddenly found some unwanted images working their way into his head.

He quickly cut off his train of thought. He definitely didn't want to go there.

"Really. Like what?" He asked instead, hoping to steer the conversation, and by extension his mind, away from Party's appearance. Poison's smirk had grown in response to his question, however, and Ghoul was hit with the sinking feeling he had asked the wrong thing.

"Well, for one, I'm a great conversationalist, and I can keep things interesting. I'm also quite charming, if I do say so myself." 

Party wore a large cocky smile on his face as he spoke, and Ghoul couldn't stop his eye roll. Maybe he had no reason to be worried after all.

"Also, I'm amazing in bed."

It took a second for his words to register, but when they did Ghoul had to hide the jolt of shock that through him. It wasn't like he wasn't expecting it, but, well it caught off guard in that second. It only took a second more for him to school his features back into a scowl.

"I don't want to fucking sleep with you."

"You sure about that?" Poison inquired.

His voice had lost some of it's teasing edge, and he leaned forward nearly imperceptibly. Ghoul still noticed. Actually, Ghoul found he was suddenly noticing a lot.

"You know, I could make sure you love every second of it," Poison continued when Ghoul didn't respond right away, "Believe me, I know exactly how to make you moan."

Ghoul felt his stomach tighten at the images that flashed through his head. He knew he ought to respond then, but he felt like a deer caught in headlights. The way that Poison was staring into his eyes made it difficult to find the right words to say. It took him longer than he would have liked to gather himself enough to say something.

"I'm fucking positive," he managed to force out through his teeth after a few moments. He found it difficult to look Poison in the eyes as he spoke though, so he looked away, "I have no desire to sleep with you."

"Really?" Poison questioned.

Ghoul couldn't help but notice how husky his voice had become, and his eyes flick back up to Poison's before he could stop them. He found Poison's own eyes staring intently at his with a kind of intensity that made Ghoul want to...well he didn't know what. Amd he suddenly found the temperature to be very hot, and he had to swallow past a lump in his throat to respond.

"Fuck no," he answered breathlessly, and he knew it wasn't very convincing. He couldn't seem to find if in himself to care.

Poison's hazel eyes lightened slightly, and Ghoul's stomach tightened again. Slowly Poison started to lean forward; coming closer and closer, and making Ghoul's insides turn to mush. He didn't stop when he got Ghoul's face though, and his hair brushed ever so gently against Ghoul's it as he moved, sending shivers down his spine. 

When Poison finally stopped his red hair sat against Ghoul's face, brushing ever so slightly across his cheekbone. It tickled, and Ghoul was acutely aware of where it made contact and when it shifted. He was also hyper aware of Party lips settled closely to his ear, almost touching it. When Poison let a small breath out Ghoul had shut his eyes to prevent a shudder from going through him. The feel of the warm air had made electricity spark through him.

"Then why have you moved so close to me?" Poison whispered softly, and leaned back.

Ghoul opened his eyes to a smirking Poison and his words sunk in. He was suddenly aware of the fact that instead of glowering from above Poison, he had somehow migrated to the ground and leaned in the window so far he was sure that had the door been open he'd probably have crawled into the vehicle.

He quickly jumped back, his face unfortunately heating furiously as it did so "I- its- uh, um"

He was stuttering. He couldn't fucking believe it! He had become a stuttering fucking school girl! And of course Party was laughing at him. Of fucking course.

He scowled deeply, "I don't want to fucking sleep with you."

His voice sounded like an indignant child's, even to his own ears.

"Suit yourself doll," Party grinned, leaned back in his seat, "so where you headed?" he asked suddenly, changing the subject, to Ghoul's slight relief, "We could give you lift. There's room in the back with Jet Star. Right Jet?"

"Uhh, yeah," came a slightly surprised voice from the back, and Ghoul leaned down slightly to see the man with the afro wearing a slightly surprised expression.

A whole new wave of embarrassment hit Ghoul as he remembered that there were two other people in the car. That meant that they had just watched that whole thing transpire. Fucking great. Just his fucking luck.

Jet continued speaking, hesitantly, unaware of Ghoul's inner frustration, "but don't you think...?"

"Party," Kobra interrupted, and Ghoul looked over to him to see a look of disapproval on his face, "are you sure that's a good idea?"

Ghoul didn't know if he should take their obvious apprehension as flattering or insulting. He settled for flattering though. If only because he needed something to go at least somewhat good today.

"It's fine, guys," Party Poison replied non-chalantly, "if I'm right, and I'm sure I am, then he's heading to the same place we are. Aren't you doll?"

All three of them stared at him waiting for an answer, and Ghoul felt a little put on the spot, which caused his temper to flash. Who were _they_ to question him?

"I'm not going to tell you. Classified information," he snapped bitterly. Sure Party was probably right, but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of an answer. Or at least he tried not to.

Party Poison laughed loudly, and Jet Star let out his own little chuckle, while Kobra Kid just rolled his eyes and settled back into his seat. Ghoul realized that that was answer enough for them.

"See, I told you guys," Poison said smugly, "when have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Too often to count," Kobra mumbled under his breath, eliciting a laugh from Jet.

"Ok, so maybe we've run into a few bumps in the road, but I've always gotten us out in the end, so it doesn't matter."

Ghoul rolled his eyes as the group went back and forth. He was beginning to wonder if they'd forgotten he was even there, and it wasn't until he had started fidgeting with his own gear out of boredom that they finally addressed him again.

"So doll," Poison said, turning back to Ghoul, a smile lighting up his face, "You need a lift?"

Ghoul looked at the speck in the horizon, and he felt sorely tempted to say yes, but when he looked back at Poison he felt himself flush with anger, and a little bit of embarrasement. No way would he get in a vehicle with this guy. Plus, if his suspicions were right he wouldn't need to.

"I distinctly remember you asking me that before, and I'm pretty sure I said no," Ghoul snapped, grabbing the roof of the car and leaning down again, this time taking extra care to not pass the threshold of the window, "Now is no different."

He could see both Jet and Kobra were somewhat surprised by his reply, or maybe it was how aggresively he said it, but to his chagrin Poison just seemed to find it funny.

"Suit yourself then. It's a long walk, and we both know we're heading to the same place, but if you'd rather go alone then it's none of my business I suppose."

"It's really not," Ghoul scowled, and he backed away from the car, giving them room to leave, "so you can go now."

"Fine," Poison sighed, and then winked at Ghoul as he shifted gears, "See you soon."

And with that he accelerated away, just like Ghoul hoped he would. He knew no one in the desert drove slowly, and he expected that the Killjoys were no different. Much to his elation his theory was true, and the motorcycle the had previously been tied to the roof came rolling off as they sped away.

He couldn't stop the laugh of joy and victory from bubbling out of him at the sight. At least something went right today.

Of course he wasn't an idiot. Or at least not completely. So he hurried over to where the bike lay and stood it up. He had little time before the Killjoys would be back for their fallen bike, and he knew by now they already should have figured out what the loud thumping they undoubtedly would have heard was.

He felt a rush of gratitude for their over abundance of confidence as he spotted the keys tied to the handle. They were definitely too self assured for their own good, but in this instance Ghoul wasn't complaining.

He hazarded a look upwards as he cut the keys from the handles to see the trans am accelerating in reverse, heading back towards him and the motorcycle. He knew they wouldn't make it in time, and another laughed bubbled out of him as the bike roared to life. He swung his leg over the seat and watched the trans am slow to a stop, as if they too had realized it was no use. He couldn't stop himself from smiling as he took off.

It took him only a couple seconds to catch up to the trans am, and he gave them the finger as he passed, catching sight of all their faces as he did so.

Jet Star had and expression of pure surprise, evidently caught completely off guard by everything that had transpired. Kobra Kid looked royally pissed, and kept his eye trained angrily on him ad he passed. Ghoul would wager anything that this was his bike. And Party Poison was laughing in the front seat, obviously finding humour in his team mates bad luck. For a second their eyes connected, and Ghoul thought he'd seen a look of approval and respect, and he couldn't help but feel a flash of pride despite himself.

Maybe his luck wasn't so rotten after all.

 

 

His luck really fucking sucked. Only, this time it wasn't just Fun Ghoul who was suffering from it. He was beginning to suspect that maybe his bad luck curse wasn't just his own, and in fact was just the luck of the desert. He'd need to look into it a little more to be sure though.

Still, luck wasn't the important thing right now. In fact it was probably the last thing Ghoul should be worrying about, especially considering the bomb that Dr. Death Defying just dropped, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to help it.

After the meeting everyone had seemed to be in different states of shock or anger, and had all grouped off to discuss the matter. Ghoul hadn't felt much like talking, so he left. While everyone was inside talking Ghoul had come outside for fresh air and a smoke to clear his head.

By this time the sun had mostly gone down over the horizon, so there was a chill in the air that was very much appreciated. Ghoul took a drag of his cigarette as he situated himself off to the side of the warehouse where he could watch the sun finishing it's journey out of the sky.

"Hey, there you are," a voice that Ghoul found he could recognize fairly easily now came from behind him.

Sure enough when the person sat down beside him he caught a flash of red hair. Usually he would have felt annoyed at someone joining him uninvited, but right now Ghoul couldn't find it in himself to care. Even if it was Party Poison.

Still, Ghoul braced himself for Poison's words. There was no way that he wasn't going to say something prodding, and start some kind of banter. After a few seconds however, Ghoul realized with something resembling disappointment that Poison actually wasn't talking yet, and he glanced over to see him staring out at the sunset.

If Ghoul was being completely honest he found the way the light was illuminating Party's skin to be quite complimentary, and probably could have watched the young man study the sky for hours, had he not seemed to sense Ghoul's gaze. He looked back at Ghoul, and raised a smug eyebrow when he caught Ghoul watching him. Hurriedly Ghoul thought of something to say before Party could speak.

"Why the fuck were you looking for me?"

Ok, now that he thought of it, he was actually curious to know the answer. Afterall, Party Poison had his own crew to talk with.

"Well Dr. D dropped quite a lot of info in there, and I doubt anyone really wants to sort through it alone. I know I wouldn't."

Ghoul was taken aback by the sincerity in Party's voice. Considering he was half expecting a lude comment, the actual reason was almost endearing. Of course, Ghoul couldn't let him know that, so he turned back to the looking at the horizon with a slight scoff.

"I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"Oh but of course," Party replied, and Ghoul could hear the humour in his voice, as if he found Ghoul to be an amusing child or something. And just like that Ghoul was back to finding Party Poison infuriating, "but I do enjoy your company."

One of the few.

"I'm not so sure I really enjoy yours," he grumbled out, eliciting a laugh from Poison, and despite himself made Ghoul feel like laughing himself. Poison might be annoying, but Ghoul had to admit he had quite an infectious laugh. 

"Hey! Party Poison, Fun Ghoul," Ghoul turned at the sound of his name to see Echoe standing in the warehouse entrance, calling them. She appeared less joyful than he was used to seeing her, and it bothered Ghoul just a bit, "Dr D wants you back inside so we can all finish planning our attack."

"Tell D we're coming," Party answered over his shoulder.

He looked back at Ghoul as he stood up, a mischevious smile on his face as he did so.

"At least one good thing will calm out of this," he said, holding a hand out to help Ghoul up as well.

Ignoring both the hand and the suspicion. in his stomach, Ghoul stood up, "What's that?"

Party gave Ghoul one big cheeky grin before turning around and walking back towards the warehouse. It took Ghoul a second to realize he left before scrambling after him, now both curious and worried about what was going through Poison's head.

Right before he went through the doorway Poison stopped, causing Ghoul to almost run into him. With both hands on either side of the door frame, Party looked back at Ghoul over his shoulder with the slyest smirk that Ghoul had seen in a while. He felt his stomach twist.

"We're going to be spending a _lot_ more time together."

And with that Party went back in, leaving Ghoul alone to register his words.

"Oh fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> So, there you have it. The first chapter of this fic, and the first taste of my Killjoy universe. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
